


A Night Out

by sspaz1000



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Bonding Over Drinks, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Deeks finally gets Callen to go out for a drink.
Relationships: G Callen/Talia Del Campo, Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks
Kudos: 6





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: Feb. 28th, 2016
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m just playing in CBS’s sandbox. They own the characters and stuff.  
> Based on Prompts: No idea. I had a line in my Notes app on my phone, that says "How drunk are you right now, Deeks?" said Callen. Ironically the line doesn't even appear in the fic, but the fic got written.

It took a few months, but Deeks finally got Callen to go out for a beer.

"So aren't these mozzarella sticks the bomb?" exclaimed Deeks.

"Yeah, they are pretty good." replied Callen.

"So that means I picked a good place, right Callen?"

"What if I say no?"

Walking to the table, Kensi said, "If you say no, I'll never hear the end of it and he'll whine all night long and give me the puppy eyes and you know what happens when he gives me the puppy eyes…" Kensi trailed off winking at Deeks. Talia was helping Kensi pass out the next round of beers.

"Please I do not need to know anymore." smirked Callen. He took a swig of his beer looked at Kensi and Deeks and shook his head.

"I know I know you need to get that mental image out of your head as well." laughed Talia.

Callen laughed in return. "Yeah something like that." They clinked their bottles in agreement and enjoyed that round.

The conversation, food, and drink flowed freely between the four of them, and they all talked about worst days on the job and grossest cases. In between the beers, and laughter they didn't notice the bar was setting up a stage and a karaoke area.

It was Deek's turn to buy the next round of drinks and he happened to catch the sign up list for Karaoke. He quickly scribbled down a name and a song, smirking at the choice. He ordered himself a shot and downed it before heading back to the others.

"This night is about to get awesome!" said Deeks passing out the beers.

"More interesting? How can that be? We already have Callen out there!" Talia said giving Callen a playful pat on the shoulder.

"You know we should take a selfie to prove to the others that this night happened." said Kensi. She started to whip out her phone when Callen interjected.

"No selfies. The memories of tonight will be enough. Trust me." No sooner did Callen effectively shut down the selfie the first person was on the stage belting out a bad rendition of "Let it Go."

"Oh no." groaned Callen. "Seriously, there's karaoke? It is definitely time to call it a night." Callen moved to get up but Talia stopped him.

"Why do we have to leave?" she asked.

"Callen is thinking of Hetty and karaoke." said Kensi.

"Wait what? Hetty does karaoke?" said Talia.

"Yeah, it usually ends badly for all involved." said Callen. "And I don't want to find out what will happen when she finds out that we went without her."

"To be fair we didn't know they set up a stage every night." said Talia.

"Unless Deeks knew." Kensi said. "Baby, did you know that they do karaoke here?"

"Honestly no. I just know they have some of the best mozzarella sticks around. And I was craving mozzarella sticks tonight. But you know what, it's Hetty. She's probably watching us somehow."

"Hetty is everywhere." said Talia.

"Which is why we need to leave." said Callen.

"We can't." said Deeks.

Kensi sighed, "Did you sign yourself up Deeks?"

Deeks flashed a smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh great." Leaning over to Callen, she said, "At least he never competed against Hetty."

"Very true, I mean we got our asses handed to us in the form of a Bon Jovi song." said Callen.

"Preach it." said Kensi laughing. They clanked their beers together waiting to see what Deek's choice will be.

"You talking about me?" asked Deeks. "You know I'm going to tear this place up!"

The three of them rolled their eyes and sat back down finishing off the current round of beers.

"I think we are going to need another round" said Callen.

He got up and made his way to the bar, and he noticed that Talia has followed. "I'm glad you came out tonight." she said. "You know Deeks has wanted you to come out for months. Pretty soon I thought he was going to have Hetty kidnap you." She smiled at him.

"Heh. I know. I know. I definitely don't give him enough credit. He's a pretty good detective, and I'm glad he's on my team. I definitely wouldn't want to be on his bad side." Callen gave a slight smirk. "Just don't ever tell him I said that."

"Secret is safe with me Callen." Talia replied. "So how bad do you think his performance will be?"

"With Deeks, it's either going to be brilliant or horrible and there will be no in-between."

The order was ready and they headed back to the table. Nearly there they heard "Party Marty, you're up!" Deeks flashed his grin and grabbed one of the beers from Callen and took a swig. "Prepare to be amazed!"

Callen and Talia took a seat with Kensi and took a swig as Deeks made his way to the stage. The three of them started laughing when they heard the opening lines of "Don't Stop Believin'" come on. Deeks made eye contact with his team showing that he has all the faith in the world in them.


End file.
